


We Are Married If You Shut Up

by quaker_oats



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, except with my favorite gays, so it's the 'we're married scene', why do i do these things, you know what i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaker_oats/pseuds/quaker_oats
Summary: Robert can't have one quiet night, can he? Abraham always seems to make any prospect of that disappear. But after he finds out the reason for it that night he doesn't seem to mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> God save me. I'm sort of new to the writing world so please, please forgive me for any errors. I wrote the first draft of this a couple months back at around 4 am and it was awful. Funnily enough I finished the final draft of this a few days ago at around 4 am. I like to think I've improved. A few people have read this after I first wrote it so if you happen to be one of those people and you've stumbled upon this please don't judge me. I wanted to give Townhull some more love since the world is severely lacking in this ship. Of course, I would want to make an actual quality fic for these two because the world needs it but we've got to work in baby steps and I am very rusty. I don't think I've written anything real in a couple years so I'm going to take this slow and see how it goes. Since Peggy and John got this scene and Robert and Abe didn't I wanted to write one for them. It's cheesy, I know, but they deserve at least some happiness. There will be more notes (of some actual value) at the end! Thank you for giving my little story a glance!

Robert and Abraham’s relationship was hectic, that was the least that could be said about it. There were the optimistics that say opposites attract, and the pair could be an example of that, just not the poster child. The stress of the ring took a toll on both of them, the stress swallowing Abe constantly, Robert managing to keep his cool when Abraham couldn’t. There were arguments and then make ups, inconsistencies ran wild. However, a constant remained: Robert and Abraham slept close; the kind of contact that made Abraham’s anxieties vanish and Robert feel loved despite a previously distant heart. Breath on each other’s skin, lazy fingers tracing lines and indents. 

Still, the trouble they had sleeping couldn’t always be fixed by simply contact. On certain night, when Abraham wasn’t tossing and turning, he would talk, talk to no end. Or just lie there and think, which seemed to be just as loud as talking in Robert’s mind when he was in a more irritable mood. That night was one of those. Abe’s mind was allowed to go free and Robert thought that was a murderous idea, as it so often proved to be, but at least he wasn’t going off about the farm or his day or firing questions at him,  _ domestic _ things. Abe laid on his back, quiet, blue eyes, grey in the light, staring at the ceiling, deep in distracting thought. Robert hoped he could get to sleep before Abe starting talking again. 

He was just drifting off when Abraham interrupted the scerine peace that the city rarely seemed to have. Robert’s eyes had been shut and he’d been peacefully passing out when he heard that voice. A voice that had once made his blood boil, and still might due to the interruption.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Abraham said, eyes running over the details of the ceiling that he’d practically memorized at this point as he gathered his thoughts.

Robert wouldn’t have noticed it, but he could picture it as he kept his eyes shut. “The last time you did that you nearly got yourself killed.”

“I’m serious.” Robert could hear the smile passed the false annoyance in Abraham’s tone. “I’ve been thinking about marriage.”

Robert’s breath nearly stopped in his throat, pulse threatening to quicken. But those were both a sign of weakness and Robert stopped both right in their tracks so the other man wouldn’t notice, keeping his tone tired and lazy. “Oh?”

“You’re a Quaker, right?” He groaned, knowing that anytime his faith was brought up there was going to be some criticism would follow. Still, Abe persisted. “Hear me out- you’re a Quaker, and marriage is a bit different in that sense. You wouldn’t need a church to meet in, obviously, or any clergymen, or any witnesses. Just a vow.”

“A vow? Like what?” Now his irritation was peaking, sleep calling him but Robert unable to reach it because of his interjecting partner. Indulging Abraham usually wasn’t the best way to shut him up when he was in this sort of state but Robert hoped that he would take the hint from his tone and quiet down anyways. 

“Just something simple. We’re married.” Robert expected him to say more, the rapid fire of his unrelenting mind usually didn’t stop thoughts from spewing out of Abraham’s mouth without a filter so late, but no more came. He peaked over at Abraham, seeing that he was looking directly at him, eyes wide and expectant, something almost pitiful to look at. 

The realization that Abe had said his vow had surprised Robert. He knew Abraham was a rash man, but making this sort of promise over a simple thought he’d had seemed ridiculous. But the look in his face told Robert he’d had the thought for a while, he’d let it grow and sprout and this was the fruit. It was serious and it opened up the ache in his chest like a wound. He’d probably had this dream. 

“We are married,” he said. And then, to take off the edge, “if you shut up.”

That brought a smile to Abraham’s face, a smile that made the wound only become more irritated. The smile was quickly hidden away, though, and Robert could have sworn even in the poor light only provided from the window that Abraham’s cheeks has grown a little bit of a darker shade of pink. The expectant look returned. 

“Really?” It was a juvenile question, hell, it was a juvenile situation. The sort of infatuation that seemed so teenaged. But even so, Abe had his doubts which he hoped to eradicate. 

Robert thought it over again, but looking at the farmer’s expression all of his anxieties over the situation melted away. “Really.” 

He allowed a small smile of his own to slip, an occurrence that he saved for special occasions, which seemed appropriate now. A smile that would turn into a genuine grin when he’d see Abraham the next morning and they’d recap the night, one that mirrored the one Abe wore now as he looked Robert over, thinking about what he’d just done and what he’d just secured. He sank back into the bed, getting closer and closer to Robert and finally settling at his chest, close and warm, a medicine for the wound that had become repaired to the point where it swole but did not break again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. If you've made it this far I greatly appreciate it. I mean seriously who popped oven a can of Easy Cheese and poured it all over this. Any comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! If I were to improve on this I'd like to clarify that Abe didn't just completely abandon his wife and child for some Quaker he met in the city, but since I'm sort of easing into everything it seemed like a lot. And figuring that whole story line out seems like a bit too much. I just wanted to write a nice little scene, forgive me Thomas and Mary definitely deserve happiness and stability (which Abe needs to step up and provide in season four dear God)
> 
> Anyway! You can find me on tumblr if you want! And if you do please, I need more Turn friends! There needs to be more content! So head over to flown-too-close-to-the-sun if you so please! I think this is where I sign off. Again, I greatly appreciate any support in this and if you've read it at all. Thank you!


End file.
